Hut Sut Raw
Hut Sut Raw is episode 20a of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko, Heffer and Filburt decide to go on a camping trip. Plot Rocko is at his house getting prepared to go camping and decides to test his Fish-O-Matic. The hook to the fishing pole get caught to Spunky's collar and the dog runs around the house, pulling Rocko around before he crashes into an arriving Filburt. Heffer comes around as well and brings a refrigerator as a backpack. The three friends drive to the camping area and come across Camp Condo parking area, replete with couch potatoes. They go to a site called Nature-O-Rama, which turns out to be an indoor nature area, much to Heffer and Filburt's pleasure and Rocko's dismay. Rocko has finally had enough and tells Heffer and Filburt that they are more likely spending time at a mall than a campsite. So he suggests to head for the hills to roughen it. They orient to the Big Lake and finally make it there. They set up camp, but Rocko burns the canned food, Heffer fails to put up a tent, and Filburt doesn't like to fetch the water from the lake due to fish making love in it. Heffer decides to get some food from his refrigerator, only to find out that some squirrels have gobbled up everything inside. Rocko offers his friends some freeze dried food, but it pours out through the wind as he opens it. So he decides to get some fish in the lake with his Fish-O-Matic, but the front half of the pole ejects and ends up into the lake. When Filburt asks where the bathroom is, Rocko and Heffer point at a bush and Filburt decides to just hold it instead. Rocko suggests that he and his friends should leave. The three end up getting tired and hungry and find out that they are lost. They split up in a search for food, but to no avail. During the night, they lay by the camp fire still in hunger. A pair of hands take each of their sleeping bags behind them and soon, they are surrounded by a number of eyes through the bushes. The next day, they begin to hallucinate and see each other as food. When Heffer and Filburt start to argue over Rocko, who they saw as a chicken leg, Rocko tries to break up the altercation, telling them that friends don't eat each other. Just them, a bunch of steaks are delivered to them by a forest ranger. They eat voraciously and are then surrounded by shrews, who chase them out of the campsite, which is revealed to be the Wild Shrew Kingdom. The three friends are later seen in Rocko's front lawn camping outside and sing a camp fire song. As the episode ends, an epilogue that says "No shrews were harmed during the making of this episode" appears on the black screen. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Spunky Censorship After the first US airing, the scene where Rocko picks berries was trimmed, this is missing on the Shout! Factory DVD releases and the US reruns. This scene however still remains uncut on the German release of Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series, along with airings in Canadian, Germany, and Hungarian airings. Trivia *The song that Rocko, Heffer and Filburt sing throughout the episode is a somewhat mangled version of "The Hut Sut Song," known for the opening lines "Hut-Sut Rawlson on the rillerah and a brawla, brawla sooit." *No shrews were harmed during the making of this episode. *The scene where Heffer opens up the fridge and sees squirrels ate the food is used in the very beginning of this episode's pair, "Kiss Me, I'm Foreign". *The censored scene from this episode is left out of all DVD releases in Region 1. There's a rumor that the scene is still in the Germany releases of the show on DVD (from Turbine Media) but it's not confirmed. *This is one of the few episodes to have been edited/censored on broadcasts and releases. Others include Road Rash and The Good, The Bad, and The Wallaby. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by Timothy Berglund and Jeff Myers Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas